


Good pets get rewarded

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Full Consent, Large Insertion, Pet Play, Petplay, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot enjoys a large meal, and some quality time with her keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good pets get rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Petplay/Large insertions/Peridot ate too much
> 
> AFTERCARE'S THERE TOO
> 
> Request from tumblr here: http://nastygemtrash.tumblr.com/post/132902492613/i-could-play-2-ur-interests-and-suggest-chubby
> 
> Requests are open! Just send an ask to that blog.

Peridot purred softly as she bumped her cheek against Lapis’ thigh, looking up at the blue Gem. She purred louder as she was pet, leaning up into the affection, but that wasn’t all she had wanted. When Lapis moved to walk on, Peridot stepped in front of her, rubbing her body against Lapis’ legs, looking up at her again, before letting out a soft noise akin to a cat’s meow, pawing at her keeper’s feet before making her way over to the food and water dish on the floor, with ‘Peridot’ written on each. 

 

Peridot let out a pleased hum as Lapis caught on to what she meant, heading into the kitchen while Peridot followed after her eagerly, the bell on her collar making noises as she did. Laps was taking the meat out of the fridge to feed Peridot with - bacon and sausages, and what looked like blue-cap milk, too. Before preparing the meat, Lapis poured some of the milk onto a saucer, before placing it on the floor, away from the oven,to keep Peridot occupied. Peridot knew that Lapis was looking her naked form over, though - she knew that expression. She was admiring the fact that she had successfully managed to make Peridot gain a little weight, specifically around her thighs, ass and stomach, which were all fairly soft and chubby now.

 

“A treat.” Lapis smiled as Peridot approached the saucer, before settling down and leaning forward, lapping it up eagerly. She was aware that Lapis was cooking for her, she could hear it, and eventually smell it, but she was taking her time with the milk. Well, she wanted to, but she ended up finishing it quickly. Thankfully Lapis has cut the meat up, so it cooked quickly, however, it still had to cool down. Peridot waited until the bowl had been set aside for the food to cool before she approached Lapis, whining softly and pawing at the kitchen cupboards as if trying to reach the food.

 

“Be patient! It needs to cool down, you might burn your tongue.” Lapis warned, but made up for it by kneeling down and kissing Peridot’s Gem, scritching behind her shapeshifted cat ears. Peridot leaned into the touch, eyes closing and purring loudly, forgetting for a minute or so that she was hungry. When Lapis stopped, she nearly fell, which amused the blue Gem, who picked up the bowl and carried it through into the living room.

 

Peridot hopped up onto the couch when Lapis sat on it, on all fours, meowing at the food, though for a second, her eyes widened in surprise. She realized just how much food Lapis had made - far too much to be one meal, though she could tell Lapis would want her to at least try to eat it all, something Peridot was far more than willing to do, arousal already starting in her crotch at the thought of it. Lapis offered her a chunk of sausage, which she ate eagerly and quickly, already nudging Lapis’ shoulder with her cheek for the next piece.

 

Lapis continued to feed her more than happily, though eventually, when the bowl wasn’t even half empty (the bowl, she realized now, wasn’t her usual bowl) she was starting to feel full, and it was then that she switched positions to lay down, her head on her keeper’s lap. Lapis eyes Peridot’s stomach with each piece of meat she fed her now, and Peridot couldn’t be happier, even as the strain of her stomach becoming fuller and fuller was uncomfortable - but it was always worth it. She let out a soft whine as she chewed on a piece of bacon, feeling her tentacle starting to peek out of its sheath, and her vagina start to become slick.

 

Each piece she was fed stretched her stomach out more, and yet, she kept going, right until she had eaten the last piece, and once she was finished, she let out the most pitiful whine she could, pawing at her now swollen stomach. Lapis got the hint, and pressed a hand against it, starting to rub in slow, smooth circled, applying pressure every now and then. Peridot shuddered a little, head resting back into her keeper’s lap completely, trying not to moan, because cats certainly didn’t moan.

 

Lapis continued, until Peridot’s tentacle was fully unsheathed, and that’s where Lapis turned her attention to next, leaning over a bit to gently wrap her fingers round the writhing green appendage. Peridot bit back a moan, settling for a shaky, pleased mewl instead, trying to press her hips up into Lapis’ hand. Lapis didn’t relent, fingers gripping as she slid her hand down the full length, then back up again, all the while Peridot was finding it harder to stop from just groaning. She was more sensitive because of how full she was, and how aroused she was from that, if Lapis stopped, she may end up breaking character and humping her keeper’s leg. She was a cat, for Stars sake, not a dog!

 

Lapis did stop, though, and Peridot whined, and again as Lapis moved. Though Peridot would resist complaining when Lapis told her to hush. “Wait there. I have something for you, a treat,for being a good kitty.” Lapis winked, before practically prancing out of the room.

 

Peridot waited, and waited, eventually sliding off the couch and onto her knees, only then did Lapis come back in, carrying something that looked akin to a box. She stood in front of the couch, back to Peridot, setting up whatever it was. Peridot only saw when Lapis stepped aside, and her eyes shot open. What Lapis had just set up, and was now turning on, was a sybian, and not only that, but the toy attached was /huge/. It was akin to a tentacle, tapered from head to base, the base of it having a thick knot to finish it. Peridot wasn’t going to waste time, but her keeper hooked a finger into her collar to keep her still, while two fingers on her other hand worked their way into Peridot’s slick entrance.

 

Peridot mewled, pressing back onto Lapis’ fingers as they scissored and stretched her out, preparing her for the sybian. She ended up moaning as a third finger was added, silently scolding herself for it, but the only ‘punishment’ Lapis gave her was thrusting her fingers into her harder. Peridot’s arms gave out, her cheek resting against the ground, eyes rolled up as Lapis continued to fuck her with her fingers. Peridot was so sure she was about to orgasm when Lapis pulled her fingers out,and yet again, Peridot’s orgasm was denied.

 

“Onto the sybian now, Peridot.” Lapis sat on the couch, lifting her skirt up to reveal she was wearing no underwear, and that she was aroused - /very/ aroused, a thick, blue tentacle writhing against itself presenting itself to her. Despite struggling a little due to how full she was, Peridot mounted the sybian, and lined the toy up with her entrance, before pressing down onto it. It felt so much bigger than it looked, possibly as thick as her forearm if not wider, but she /loved it/. In fact, she forgot about Lapis, she held her own stomach and rode the toy enthusiastically, until Lapis called for her attention.

 

Only then did Peridot lean forward slightly, and begin to lap at the base of Lapis’ tentacle, all the while, mind hazy from the sheet pleasure of riding the toy. She licked up Lapis’ length, purring and moaning as she did, giving up on trying to control her noises, and as soon as she took Lapis into her mouth, the sybian began to vibrate, causing Peridot to cry out due to how /amazing/ it felt, and Lapis’ hand pressed her head down onto her tentacle. 

 

Peridot was in pure bliss, fucking herself back onto the huge, vibrating toy that pushed her closer and closer to orgasm, while suckling on Lapis’ tentacle while her head bobbed, taking as much of it into her throat as she could, /desperate/ to get Lapis off.

 

“Mn...ahhh-d-don’t come until I say so, P-Peridot.” lapis warned, and Peridot only attempted to purr in response. Her hips sped up, fucking herself more enthusiastically on the toy now, feeling the knot each time her hips slammed down onto it,that coupled with the fact Lapis was starting to buck her hips into Peridot’s mouth, the green Gem wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold back orgasm.

 

A few more moments of Lapis’ harsh hip thrusts, and Peridot was swallowing down ropes of thick cum, as eagerly as she was riding the toy, eyes rolling up into her head again, and she was /so close/ to orgasm, her tentacle and clit were throbbing, and she was almost sobbing from desperation. Lapis allowed Peridot to pull her head back, before she spoke.

“Come for me.”

 

Peridot didn’t hesitate to slam her hips down onto the knot, taking it in within a second, her back arching harshly and throwing her head back as her orgasm took her, shaking her body wildly, the scream she let out was barely audible to herself, she was so taken by the feeling washing over her that she didn’t /care/ what she did or said, until she came down from it. She panted hard, body trembling from exhaustion, and that was when she let out a soft whine, her stomach starting to hurt again She’d forgotten about it nearly completely during all of that, and now it was causing pain. 

 

Lapis shooshed her softly, helping her up off the sybian, and onto the couch, kissing her stomach and rubbing it gently, while Peridot worked on shapeshifting a more accommodating digestive system so it would stop hurting. Once that was done, her stomach was soft and huge, and Lapis took great pleasure in massaging and squeezing it gently while kissing Peridot and nuzzling her all over, asking her if she was ok, if she needed anything.

 

“I Need a nap, and you.” She practically purred out, to which Lapis chuckled and responded.

 

“You can have both. Here, I’ll help you to bed.” Lapis made good on her word, half carrying Peridot to their shared bed, and laying her on it, once more checking if Peridot needed something. After that, Peridot watched as Lapis lay with her, before cuddling right up close to her, back against the blue Gem’s front. Lapis was quick to unclip the collar, tossing it aside, before wrapping her arms around Peridot, hands pressing into her stomach again. “You look beautiful with a full, soft stomach.” She murmured, to which Peridot simply purred in response to, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
